


Portraying Fire: Ruin [BTS Mental! Insane! x Reader]

by OhPastelPinku



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2Jae, Bts is insane, Cute, GOT7 - Freeform, It's like gay asian x-men, Mental, Mental Powers, Multi, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychological Horror, Secrets, So much sope, Sope, The reader is a cute cafe worker, WHO IS SHE, Who am I?, Who is she?, Why doesn't she love me?, people are gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhPastelPinku/pseuds/OhPastelPinku
Summary: [ Originally from Quotev, re-published here ]"Being inside of that place was complete and utter torture. It wasn't a hospital. It was hell. Normal people wouldn't have survived nearly half of the stuff we went through in there... But we aren't normal... However, I think we should at least thank that horrible place. We wouldn't be capable of all the things we are now without being in there... and...We wouldn't have found you."





	1. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read ahead. You'll regret it.

The sound of cicadas that chirred like showers end in an instant. In the abrupt silence, I realize life's immense beauty. Just the fact you are in it makes all the difference. Even if this were a dream. This is where I choose to be. With you.

***

There were seven boys trapped here. Trapped in this so-called "mental hospital". It's just a place where kids are locked up like animals and studied on for precious research. If they don't behave, they get shocked.

Each boy had a padded cell to call home. In every room, there was a one way window where they could be observed at all times, never knowing when someone was watching them. And in each room, a single camera was placed, taunting them all day and night.

There was a routine the boys were forced to go through. A pill breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If they didn't take the pill, they'd get electrocuted. A different pill for each boy.

It's not the best life but, it's all they've got at the moment. It's not like they can remember their old ones very well, almost all of their memories were fried from the volts.

And yet, they lived every day with a dark look on their faces, each one pushing them closer and closer over the edge. If only the doctors knew what they were capable of.

*

"Hey, Hoseok. Did you sleep well?" A boy asked, sitting on his bed in the corner of his cell. He had bright, naturally blue hair that was unexplainable. His delicate pale skin and kitten eyes contrasted nicely with the eggshell color of the room.

He shut his eyes and listened. He was alone in his room, but that didn't stop the disoriented voice from echoing in his shattering mind.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for asking, Yoongi. I had a dream about the different colors and the pills. Ya know, the same one. And that woman was there again...She looked.. nice." Hoseok sighed and smiled.

Hoseok was in the neighboring cell, separated from Yoongi. But that didn't stop their conscious from speaking.

"I know, I had the same dream about the music store and the car crash. She ran away from me."

*

"Get me out of here!" A different boy snarled, leaning against the wall of his own chamber. He started to scratch at his arm in an effort to distract himself.

It's not like it was anything new, he had been here for years. But, lately, his memories had been flooding back, hitting him with phases of emotion. The twitch took time to go away.

The thoughts of blood on his hands, warm, dripping down his wrist and onto the floor. Thoughts of the girl. Sounds of his mother yelling his name.

"Taehyung!" A woman screamed. No one else heard it.

*

A new boy sat on the floor of his space, looking down at the ground. He didn't speak, there was nothing to say. He held onto an apple that he had saved from his breakfast. Nibbling on the skin of the fruit distracted him from the feeling of being alive.

The kid threw the apple in the air and caught it. He proceeded to take a bite as he thought about what he dreamt about the previous night. All the boys can think about are their dreams, because they don't remember anything else.

He dreamt about a girl. The same girl from the night before that. And the night before that.

*

"Jimin is fine, right?" A boy said, laying down on his yellow blanket and staring up at the ceiling. Jimin grabbed his stuffed bear and held it up to his face.

"What do you think, Ryan?" He asked. Jimin shook the bear and acted as though it nodded to his statement. He smiled and sat upright, popping his neck.

"Wrong answer." He giggled cutely as he threw the bear at the glass window. He enjoyed watching the stuffed animal fall to the ground. Jimin ran his fingers through his orange hair and scratched the back of his neck, digging his nails into the skin.

The boy liked the feeling of the delicious sting. It made him feel as if he was actually there. Jimin breathed out and laid down on his tummy, utterly bored like he is every single day. He grabbed his blanket and cuddled with it, his rosy cheeks showing on his light skin.

Jimin started to daydream about that girl again.

*

A little boy stayed in the corner of his room, his head in between his legs, slowly rocking back and forth. He anxiously tapped his finger on the floor. He was going through another episode.

He gripped onto his black hair and tugged at the roots. It burned, but it helped some of his focus return.

The boy didn't take his pills today. He got away with hiding it in his back pocket. He refused to let the capsule go down his throat, change his mind. But, whenever he didn't take the pills, this would always happen.

He'd turn into a shaking, nervous wreck who couldn't stop moving and muttering to himself. The boy started to remember his past life, his mother. His family. His emotion.

And with that, the boy pulled the small blue capsule from his pocket and dry swallowed it down. He shut his eyes tightly as the wave of a migraine coursed through his head.

He fell forward onto the ground and held his temples, jerking around in agony. He laid there and whimpered from the headache. After a few moments, the medicine started to work. And all he could remember now was a girl.

*

"Huh.. they said they'd give me a hard one this time." The boy scoffed and opened his black dry erase marker. He stared at the white board with an unamused expression as he started to work the math problem.

In only a few minutes, the board was full of equations and numbers. And just like that, he solved the problem. The boy smiled and leaned against the wall. There was a single bottle of water on the bed left over from breakfast that he never finished.

The kid grinned and held out his hand, forcing the water towards him without leaving his spot. He grabbed the water and took a sip. He had certain.. abilities that made him a threat. The boy glanced over at the one way mirror and saw two doctors in awe, looking at him in a dazed state.

He always wondered if they knew one way mirrors don't work with him. The boy sighed and walked over to his bed, plopping down on the furniture. 

"Now.. what to do about the girl?"


	2. 2.

   "This asylum was created to keep the worst of the worst in one easy, manageable place. Now, I assume you know what you're in for, rookie?" A doctor said, tapping his pen on a clipboard with writing the boy couldn't understand. The boy started to sweat as he thought over the safety regulations and how unqualified he was to be in a building like this. Brushing his black hair out of his face, he made sure to carefully listen to the experienced man. 

     He looked at the nametag that read, "Dr. Henry."

     "Jackson, don't worry. You'll be fine as long as you don't let them out. Got that?" Henry said while turning around, making his way to the special rooms. Jackson followed after him like a nervous lost puppy, feeling as out of place as ever.

     Jackson looked around at all the fancy equipment and the professionals in white lab coats walking by. All Jackson had was a few pens in his pocket which he started to fumble around with. They already had marks on the ends where he had chewed in nervousness upon arriving to the hospital.

   However, this hospital wasn't as big as he thought. After all, it only housed a few patients, making them appear pretty important to the hospital. It seemed odd, Jackson thought. It was certain that you could see the anxiety right through his lab coat as Jackson followed his mentor.

     "Here we are." The doctor said as he stopped in front of a single door. Jackson looked around. He didn't see anything except a door with a sign on it reading, "Danger. Patients Wing.". This only heightened his anxiety. The man took a silver key out of his coat pocket and held it up, proceeding to unlock the door. The familiar sound of the door unlocking clicked throughout the halls.

      As soon as it was opened, there was a blast of cold air. Henry walked in, leaving Jackson at the doorway. With hesitation, he went after his instructor.

      Jackson had taken a tour before his first day at work, but he had never seen this section of the building before. The lights were dim and the atmosphere was.. off, to say the least.

      There was a long hallway with seven doors all to one side of the wall. At each door, there was a long, rectangular window. Jackson saw two other workers writing information down in their notepads at one door, gazing into the window with focused eyes. 

     After a bit of walking, Jackson found himself staring into one of the rooms. The cell was padded, all white, and lit by a few light bulbs on the ceiling. There was a single boy in the middle of the floor, sitting down and staring at the ground. There was no furniture except for a mat and a few pillows askew.

     "Here is patient number 92. Kim Seokjin."  Henry said. He pressed a button next to the glass, making the intercom device light up.   

     "Hello, Jin. How are we feeling today?" He asked into the speaker. Jin didn't look up, unresponsive. The doctor sighed and took his finger from the button.

     "Why is he 92? Why don't you start at 1?" Jackson questioned while taking out his pocket sized notebook, along with his chewed up pen.

     "The rest had to leave due to.. complications. Anyways, you only give him the pink pill. He's suicidal and it prevents the suicidal thoughts from getting too out of hand."  Henry said, as he gave the glass window a knock. Jin stayed still and gave the two boys a quick glance.

     "He usually doesn't talk, so don't get worried if he doesn't respond." 

*

     Jackson nodded and wrote down this information. 

     Patient number 92. Kim Seokjin. A.k.a. Jin. 

     Looks to be about 20. Maybe older. 

     Pink pill: Suicide.

* 

    The doctor smiled and continued down the hallway, Jackson following. The man pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and stopped at another door. Jackson flinched at the new boy, who was banging his fists against the wall. 

     "Ah. Patient number 95. Kim Taehyung." The doctor grinned in amusement as he watched Taehyung beat down the padded cell. 

     "Um, is he alright?"

     "Everyday he gets like this for a bit. Don't worry, we'll give him his prescription. But for now, we study his brain activity when he has these tantrums. Spikes up incredibly high."

      "How are you able to monitor that?"

      "We implanted sensors in his forearm and the back of his neck once he was given to us. The poor kid killed his father with a broken glass bottle before we took him in. His anger cannot be suppressed easily. Give him the green pill at his designated time. Be careful, he's strong."

     "Get me out of here!" Taehyung growled. Henry tapped the glass and smirked.

*

     Jackson grabbed his pen, writing it down.

     Patient number 95. Kim Taehyung.

     Probably 19. Possibly older?

     Green pill: Anger.

*

     Jackson looked up after writing only to find the man had moved on to the next door without him. He scurried on and caught up with the doctor.

     "Patient number 93. Min Yoongi. Patient number 94. Jung Hoseok." 

     Jackson looked into the room with a confused expression. There was only one blue haired boy in the room, talking to what seemed to be himself. 

     "Where's the other one?" He asked.

      "In the adjacent room."

      "Can they hear each other?" Jackson asked another question. Henry looked over at the neighboring door.  

      "No."

      "Wait.." Jackson walked past the doctor and looked into the window of the room next to this one, listening to what the different boy was saying 

     "Yeah, his music was good, but do you even know how to sing?" 

     Jackson walked back to the blue haired boy's cell and listened.

      "Yeah I know how to sing, I'm an amazing vocalist."

      He went back to the other boy.

      "Yeah, I highly doubt that."

      Jackson backed away from the glass and looked at the doctor, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head. He couldn't understand it.

      "What even is this?" He asked.

      "You ask a lot of questions. However, you are new so, it makes sense. Incredible, isn't it? These two are mentally linked together. They talk like this for hours about who knows what. Their brain activity is equal, and both is spiked constantly."

     Jackson was confused again. "Are they brothers, or something?"

     "No, we're not really sure why they have this ability. Hoseok and Yoongi have a very stable friendship, as well. They've never seen each other before, though. Yoongi is patient 93, the one with blue hair."

     "Do they take pills?"

     "Every kid who's ever been housed here has taken pills. They take the same pill, the black one. It suppresses their brain activity. If there is ever a malfunction or they don't take their pills, pull the emergency lever on the wall over there."

*

     Jackson listened to the man talk as he wrote.

      Patient 93. Min Yoongi. Patient 94. Jung Hoseok

      Both look 21. Mentally talk to each other? (weird.)

      Black pill: Brain activity.

      In case of high activity, pull emergency lever.

*

     "This little marshmallow is patient number 97. Jeon Jungkook." The doctor said, Jackson next to him as he memorized details of each patient. They all looked young and pale. Maybe it's because they hadn't seen natural light in years.

     Jungkook sat on his bed and stared at the wall, no expression painted on his flawless features. He scratched lightly at his forearm. Henry leaned into the intercom, pressed the button, and spoke.

     "Good morning, Kookie." 

     "Showing a new doctor around? Like we need more of those, doctor Henry." Jungkook said in a small, husky voice. This kid couldn't be any older than 18.

     "Well, you know, we can always use new recruits." The doctor smiled.

     "Yeah, get out of here when you can, newbie. This place is a piece of sh-" Before Jungkook could continue, Henry muted the speakers. The doctor gave a nervous chuckle.

     "He's very.. difficult. He's usually just a cute little kid, though. Jungkook has been here since he was 15. He suffers from chronic migraines due to his brain. Sometimes, he's powerful enough to effect other people's moods. Once he takes his morning pills, he's emotionless. It's a shame, he has a sweet personality. But, we have to keep it under control. Give him the blue pill."

      "How does he know I'm with you? I thought it was a one way mirror." Jackson said. 

      "He can sense your presence." 

*

      Jackson gave the doctor a concerning look before writing.

      Patient 97. Jeon Jungkook.

      Looks 15. Is 19 at the most.

      Blue pill: Emotion suppressants.

      Able to change mood on occasion. Don't get too close.

*

      "This cutie is Park Jimin. Patient number 96." The doctor looked into the second to last room. A little kid sat up on his bed with a teddy bear in his clutches, yellow blanket wrapped around his small form.

      "He may look innocent, but he won't hesitate to kill you. He's the only one in here that is actually visibly insane." 

      Jimin smiled to himself as he played with his bear. Jackson gave a soft grin to the boy, watching him hug his stuffed animal. He walked up to the glass and rested his palm on it, almost mesmerized by him.

      "Don't get too close!" Doctor Henry shouted. But it was too late, and Jackson couldn't move.

      "What's.. going.. on...?" He said with slow words while frozen in place. The doctor shook his head and pulled Jackson away from the window.

      "You're in paralysis from touching the glass. Don't look at him for too long either." Henry said as he dragged Jackson by the arm.

     After a few minutes, Jackson could move again, but he still felt sore. He picked up his notebook from the ground and asked the doctor what had happened.

     "Jimin has that effect on people. He chooses what and who he does that to, but he apparently didn't like it when you touched the glass. He put you under a state of paralysis. It's harmless, but you might feel stiff. Shouldn't last for more than a few minutes. You need to give him the yellow pill. It'll calm him down. He's adorable, isn't he?"

*

     Patient 96. Park Jimin.

     Cute, but deadly. Unable to tell age.

     Safety hazard. Yellow pill = Calm.

      Put under paralysis. Hurts. 

*

     "Yes, here we are. This is our last patient. Kim Namjoon, number 98. He is very interesting."  Henry had a big smile on his face as he observed Namjoon.

     Namjoon had a different room than the others, one with a desk and a whiteboard full of numbers and decimals that Jackson couldn't understand. The boy was standing up, looking up at his math problem, tapping a dry erase marker on his defined jawline.

     Henry looked like a proud mother as he watched Namjoon finish the incredibly long equation. The doctor was beaming.

     "Hello Namjoon, I see you did your daily problem. Good job! I'll be sure to tell the administration about your work." Henry said without speaking into the intercom.

     "Doctor, you have to-" Jackson was about to speak, but was stopped by a voice he had never heard before. It was deep and oddly enough, quite attractive.

     "Next time, give me a harder one." The voice said. Jackson looked around, but the other two doctors had already left the area. Namjoon turned around and smirked.

     Jackson's lips parted as he watched the slim figure face forward. He couldn't believe how good looking this kid was. Yeah, sure, the other boys were cute, but Namjoon was extremely cute. Like, almost too cute.

     "Wait, how can he hear us?" 

     "Lets just say he has.. abilities."

     "Can he see us?"

      "Yes."

     Namjoon grinned, watching Jackson become flustered. The boy put down the marker and held out his hand. All of a sudden, the water bottle that was sitting still on his desk moved a bit. Jackson's attention was drawn towards the water.

     "Did you see.." Jackson couldn't even finish his sentence before the bottle flew off the table and into Namjoon's hand out of nowhere. His mouth fell open as Namjoon undid the cap, and took a drink. 

     "Did you see that?!" Jackson almost choked on air after seeing that. There was no way someone had enough brain ability to do that. What even was this place?

     "Listen to me carefully. Namjoon is.. special. You must give him the white pill and the black pill at the same time. You must not listen to what he tells you. Everyday, you need to check on what problem he solved on his whiteboard and record it in your notebook, and then give it to the scientists back at the East Wing. It's crucial that you give Namjoon both pills at the exact same time."

     "What do the pills do? Don't those two kids take the black pill?"

    "Yes, they also take the black pill. The black pill is mental suppressants, but the white one heightens brain activity. If he takes both at the same time, it balances out, but still makes him improve and progress."

    "What happens if he doesn't take the pill?"

     "He gets shocked."

     "Yeah, hurts like a bitch." Namjoon scoffed.

*

     Kim Namjoon. 98.

     Looks 21. Maybe older.

     White and black: Crucial to take at same time.

     Brain activity is off the charts. 

     He's really hot.

*

     Jackson looked up, and the doctor was already walking back to the beginning. He was about to follow after, but before he did, Jackson stole one last look at Namjoon.

     Namjoon smiled at the rookie, showing off his pearly whites. Jackson was stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the boy, almost dazed. Namjoon had gorgeous eyes, dark, sparkling and filled with a faint sense of superiority. Jackson felt like he could drown, no, gladly swim in those orbs. After a few moments, Jackson began to feel strange.

     He started to twitch. 

      "Do you remember that?"


End file.
